


The Janitor's Helper

by ifyouknowmeyoudont



Series: Dream SMP Smut/Fluff Oneshots [1]
Category: Dream SMP -Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boys in Skirts, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Highschool AU, M/M, Most of all of these will be AU's, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Teasing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyouknowmeyoudont/pseuds/ifyouknowmeyoudont
Summary: Dream got in trouble at school and now he is serving his detention as a janitorial assistant.George just made it to the final cut of the cheer team's tryouts.What happens when the two strangers meet in the hall.Fun little Highschool AU.Happy Reading Y'all. :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP Smut/Fluff Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114148
Comments: 34
Kudos: 885





	1. The Janitor's Helper

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are aged up (18+)  
> Purely Fiction  
> Don't Like? Don't Read!

Dream and his buddies had always been considered ‘troublemakers’ in school; especially when it came to loud mouthed, semi-inappropriate comments. Dream had an exceptionally big, uncontrolled mouth. 

It wasn’t his fault...mostly. Growing up, his dad had a wicked trucker mouth and constantly cussed everyone out and his mother was not much different. They were a family of troublemakers. 

So I guess it made sense that all Dream’s teachers considered him a big talker who said things only to incite chaos in the halls and entertain his buddies. 

~~~

On a particular bustling morning, Dream and his best friend Nick were caught talking shit about some of their teachers and right as the hall monitor walked by the boys, Dream had let out a particularly loud comment about his “geezer of an English teacher.” The hall monitor didn’t find his comment as funny as the surrounding teens; and that is how Dream ended up with the detention sentence of _“two months on assistant janitorial duty.”_ (it wasn’t his first offence to say the least) Not only was he stuck on spending his afterschool afternoons collecting garbages and scrubbing floors, but he was also missing out on practices for his senior year of football. 

~~~

Cheer practices were also held after school and George had _finally_ made the final cut of tryouts this year. He wasn’t doing so good and frankly the only reason he hadn’t given up on this final cut of tryouts was how good his ass looked in the uniform. He knew if he was lucky enough to make the team he’d have everyone’s attention on the field as he jumped and cheered around in that short skirt. 

George was on his way to his third water break of today’s practice when he caught his own attention as he passed the trophy case. He paused for a minute to gawk at his reflection. The dark blue skirt came down to his mid-thigh, leaving very little to the imagination, and the colour gave a stark contrast against his milky thighs. George knew he looked _damn_ good and gave a little shake of his ass before continuing to the water fountain. 

_CLANG_

George jumped as a loud noise came from behind him. He noticed a tall boy down the hall from him, standing there stunned, a lollipop stick sticking out the side of his gaped mouth and a mop on the floor in front of him. George gave a quick giggle before sauntering over the boy. He was tall, with long limbs, blonde hair and light eyes. 

“Hi.” George blurted out without thinking first. It was like his brain knew he could not let this boy walk away without at least one conversation. 

Dream blushed a bit, which was _so_ unlike him. His usual hard outer layer had no use against the boy standing in front of him. It wasn’t like this boy was ugly or even average-looking, he was drop-dead gorgeous. His skin was milky and looked soft. His face glowed in ways the girls in his classes would have paid for. He had deep-cut dimples on either side of his soft smile and _my god_ his hair. It looked so soft and Dream wanted nothing more in that moment than to run his fingers through it. And _what the fuck!_ Was this boy doing wearing a skirt? Was this a part of his cruel after school punishment?

Realizing he hadn’t answered the boy, Dream quickly let out a jumbled greeting. 

“Hey, whsup?”

“What are you doing here so late?” George questioned, subconsciously sticking his ass out, watching as the boy’s eyes followed the swaying of the skirt. George let out a cute giggle as he watched the tall, toned boy choke out more words, eyes still glued to George’s frame.

“Uh, j-janitor duty... ” Dream couldn’t keep his eyes focused. They trailed up and down the body in front of him, going from the boy’s soft smile —and he is _sure_ , softer, lips— down past his slim frame, delicate hips and plump ass right down to the hem of the skirt, flowing gently across pale thighs. 

“I heard they only give that to the bad boys. Were you a _bad boy_?” Dream gulped, feeling his dick twitch and slightly harden. Then he remembered the shitty situation he was in and the punishment that led him here. 

“Something like that I guess. What about you gorgeous, why is a sweet thing like you lurking the halls after school?”

George could feel himself start to become hard and his face flush a scarlet red at the name given to him from the taller boy.

_Gorgeous_

“Oh me... I am here for cheer practice.” He says gesturing down at his uniform. 

“You know something... just for fun.” George said looking up through his eyelashes.

“You look like you are having fun.” Dream replies, his big mouth helping boost his confidence. 

“You know. It gets pretty boring here for me after school... ” Dream says, hints of suggestion present in his tone. Suggestion that George picks up on. 

“Wanna make it a little less boring?” George moves closer to the attractive stranger, leaning up on tipped toes to whisper his proposal in the boy’s ear. George knew this was crazy, for fuck’s sake they just met, he didn’t even know this boy’s name. But... he only lived once and if he was going to, he might as well do it right?

Dream slowly closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss him. George immediately moaned into the kiss, looking up from the boy’s face every once in a while to check that the hall was still clear of people. 

Dream licked George’s lips, begging hungrily for entrance into his mouth. Permission, thankfully was granted and he took no time to begin licking into the shorter boy’s mouth. 

George allowed the taller boy absolute dominance over the situation and let him intrude his mouth with lustful licks. George could taste the subtle taste of sour green apple on the taller’s tongue, he is assuming from the lollipop he had been eating earlier. 

After a few minutes of the heavy make out session, the boys broke apart, gasping in air to fill their deprived lungs. 

“Do you... maybe want to-to get out of here?” George asked, eyes pleading with hope that he wasn’t being too forward. 

Dream nodded quickly in response to the question, but he knew that his dick was too hard and they were too impatient to make the drive to either of their homes. So Dream reached into his jean pocket, pulling out a set of keys with a jangle. George knew what the taller was implying, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the boy’s bathroom.

Dream stumbled to unlock the door as there was a _very_ attractive boy kissing and licking up his neck. When the door finally opened, Dream grabbed the boy by the hips and pulled them into the bathroom, locking the door behind them. 

Their lips immediately reconnected as Dream led the boy by the hips towards the bathroom counter. Dream broke the kiss for less than a second to dip his head towards George’s ear and whisper “ _jump._ ” 

George followed the tall boy’s command and jumped up, wrapping his legs around his waist. Wasting no time, he ground down, rubbing their groins together, soliciting a low moan from both of them. They continued kissing until Dream began to kiss towards the side of George’s mouth. He continued to kiss down, making a trail across the creamy skin of George’s neck, leaving small red blemishes across the skin, as he searched for the right spot. 

As he nibbled a kiss into the crook between the boy’s neck and collarbone, George let out an obscene moan and laced his fingers tight into the locks of dirty blonde hair belonging to Dream. 

Dream walked their connected bodies over, still sucking on the sensitive spot, to the bathroom counter and set George down. He left his hands gripping tight onto the boy’s hips as he kissed some more red marks into the boy’s neck, leaving dark spots of contrast that would be present there days from now. Soon, Dream pulled back, pulling off his shirt, revealing a lean, toned chest and stomach that left George’s mouth watering. George followed suit and ripped his shirt up and off, discarding it on the floor for him to look for later. 

Dream slid his hands from the boy’s hips and began to run them up and down George’s thighs as he grinded his aching dick up and against George’s, making George bite back a whimper. George gripped Dream’s hair tight, pulling his ear towards his mouth. 

“Can I- I- I want to blow you.” George whined out. 

All Dream could do was nod. George slid off the counter and down onto his knees swiftly undoing the Dream’s button and zipper. As he pulled the boy’s jeans down, he could help the moan that slipped past his lips as he saw the large bulge through grey boxers. 

“Someone is excited” George whispered, palming the hard member in his hand, earning a loud groan from Dream above. 

“ _Fuuck_ baby, tease any longer and I’ll have to fuck you until you can’t walk for a week.” George couldn’t help but moan at the boy above him’s vulgar words. 

“Promise?” George asked as he pulled down the elastic waistband of Dream’s boxers, causing the large member to spring free. 

George’s eyes widened as he gripped the aching member in his small hand, causing Dream to whimper out a soft “ _fuck_.”

George grins before swirling his tongue around Dream’s tip. As he runs his tongue across Dream’s slit, Dream bites his lower lip, trying to hold back a moan, letting a low groan escape. George smiles wider at this barely veiled noise, and again, lowers his head to run his tongue in a strip up and along the underside of Dream’s dick, keeping eye contact with him as he does.

“Aa-ah…” Dream moans lowly at the sight of the boy below him,staring him in the eyes as he licks up and down his throbbing cock. When George’s tongue reaches Dream’s tip again, he opens his mouth wider and takes his whole tip between his lips, slowly swirling his tongue around the tip.

Dream mutters, “Fuck… that’s good.” He shudders as a wave of pleasure washes over him. With a pleased hum, George begins to slowly bob his head. George’s humming vibrates around Dream’s dick and makes the warmth in his stomach bubble.

George continues to bob up and down Dream’s dick, running his tongue along the shaft, going further and further down his length with every bob. Dream moans, “Mmm, you don’t know- aa-ah... just how fucking pretty you look right now, with your- mmhhh… pretty little lips… oh fuck…” He trails off with a loud moan when he feels his tip reach the back of George’s throat as his lips reach the bottom of his dick on the next bob.

Dream reaches a hand for George’s head, lacing his fingers into his hair, as he throws his head back in pleasure. He starts guiding George’s head up and down, setting a faster pace to his bobs. George hums around Dream’s cock again, sending shivers through his body accompanied by loud moans. As Dream makes George bob faster, he starts to make little choking noises, but doesn’t tap out, running his hands up and down Dream’s thighs, digging his nails into the soft flesh.

Releasing his grip on George’s hair, he allows the boy below him to pull off.

“B-baby boy, if you don’t stop now, I am going to cum before I can even fuck that tight little asshole of yours. 

George smiled as he slowly stood up, grabbing the back of Dream’s head, gripping his hair and pulled him down into a bruising kiss. Dream licked into the smaller boy’s mouth and moaned as he tasted himself in the boy’s mouth. 

“Bend over the sink baby, let me take care of you now.” 

George happily obliged and quickly slipped off his small, white briefs and bent over the bathroom counter, leaving the skirt on. 

“Suck.” Dream demanded as he held his fingers in front of George’s mouth.

George wasted no time; taking the fingers into his mouth, skillfully licking around them, trying to get as much saliva onto them as he could. 

When Dream deemed them wet enough, he pulled his fingers out of George’s skilled mouth and circled the first finger around George’s tight hole. 

Slipping the first one in, drew a lustful moan from George’s swollen lips; moan became louder and more frequent as Dream began to move his finger in and out. 

“M-more, please.” George whimpered. How could Dream say no to that plea. He slipped a second finger into the tight hole, scissoring them. 

It didn’t take much time before George was begging for more and soon, Dream was thrusting three fingers in and out, brushing against the boy’s prostate every few thrusts. 

When Clay deemed the boy stretched enough, he slowly pulled his fingers out. Pulling a whine from George at the loss. 

George turned around to plant another kiss on awaiting lips, reaching his hands down to grip the top of the skirt and begin to pull it down. Dream was quick to put a stop to that, gripping George’s wrists tight before whispering into George’s ear.

“Keep it on, it is fucking hot!” 

George nodded as Dream roughly grabbed the boy and flipped him around so he was once again facing the counter, slipping fingers into his hair and pushing down so the boy was properly bent over the counter, flipping up the navy skirt to expose the boy’s perfect hole. Dream grabbed his length, slowly guiding it towards George’s hole.

“You sure you want this?” Dream asked. And George smiled at the boy’s sudden concern. 

“I couldn’t want anything more than I want you to fuck me right now.” 

With those words, Dream pushed in. Taking his time to bottom out so as to not cause the smaller too much pain. George moaned loud and pushed back into Dream, as if to say _“please just fuck me already.”_ Dream complied and began to slowly thrust into the boy under him. George was a squirming mess, but Dream held firmly onto the boy’s hips, steadying him and surly leaving bruises. 

Unable to keep up the slow teasing pace, Dream began to pull almost all the way out before slamming back in hard. As Dream started to pick up the pace in his thrusts as he slammed into George could feel more and more of Dream go into him as he arched his back, begging for more. 

Dream started thrusting fast and deep, one hand still firmly gripping George’s hip as the other slithered up along the boy’s spine as he reached George’s hair, taking a handful and pulling his head up and back. Dream pushed a firm kiss on George’s lips as he continued to fuck up into the boy. 

The new angle was allowing Dream to hit George’s sweet spot with each thrust, pulling a throaty moan from the smaller, the moans being muffled by Dream’s tongue. 

“H-harder, HARDER please!” George said as he broke the kiss. Dream didn’t have to be told twice as he started to pound into the boy, kissing and nibbling the skin at the back of his neck. 

The tight grip on his hips and sporadic thrusts let George know Dream was close, and he was close behind. 

“Please, _pleease_ touch me.” 

“Of course baby. Anything for you gorgeous.” George blushed at the name. And his head fell forward, forehead resting into the sink in front of him as Dream finally grasped his leaking cock. As Dream stroked the boy below him in time with his thrusts, swiping his thumb over George’s slit with each stroke. 

“I’m close, I-I am going to cum.” George said. Dream gripped a hand into George’s hair and pulled his head back. 

“I want to see your pretty face when you cum for me baby.” Dream explained as he placed a quick kiss on the smaller’s lips. After a few more deep thrusts, George was cumming, moaning deep as he spilled onto Dream’s hand and the bathroom floor.

Seeing George’s blissed out face, as his eyes rolled back into their sockets and feeling George’s hole clench around him was all it took for Dream to spill into George’s used hole. 

Dream took his time pulling out of George, as to not cause too much pain from oversensitivity and grabbed some paper towel, wetting into before gently wiping them both down. 

As George pulled his shirt back on. He looked up at the taller boy. 

“I never caught your name there, handsome.” George said, placing his arms around Dream’s neck. 

“Clay. But you can call me Dream.” Dream replied as he rested his hands on George’s hips. 

“And what about you baby, what do I call you?”

“George. But you can just call me baby.”


	2. Homecoming? (FLUFF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF!!!1!  
> Fluffy part 2 for this one because someone asked for it (I think) plus I CANNOT get enough of George in a skirt!
> 
> Anyways....
> 
> Happy Reading Y'all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Characters Are Aged Up (18+)  
> Purely Fiction.  
> Don't Like? Don't Read.

It had been just over a month since the first day they met in the school hall, and everything since had been perfect. George and Dream had basically been inseparable —outside of school that is. Before they had even labeled their relationship, Dream had expressed his want to keep it private and between them. George was more than happy to oblige, keeping Dream to himself was  _ almost _ better than getting to show him off. 

George enjoyed most listening to Dream’s teammates poke and prod at him, begging to know what ‘chick’ gave him the dark bruises that often littered his neck and collar; but Dream stayed silent. George also loved the aspect of sneaking around if they wanted to do anything while at school. 

George loved the thrill of excusing himself from class or lunch to meet Dream somewhere secret to make out, it was exhilarating. He did however, miss out on getting to brag, especially to his friends, that he was dating the school’s number one football star. 

The past month had been bliss for George. And Dream. Dream often found himself thinking back to years previous, wondering how on Earth he made it this long without the smaller boy, who was currently sprawled out on Dream’s chest, doodling cute designs on it with his slender fingers. 

Dream took his hand from its resting place on George’s side, sliding it to now rest on George’s milky, smooth thigh that was hiked up and resting on Dream’s legs.

Dream thanked God everyday that George was able to make the cheer team because that meant he got to spend almost all day admiring George in the same navy blue skirt he was wearing when they first met. It also meant Dream got to enjoy moments like this one, where he was currently running his hand up and down his boyfriend’s thigh, slipping up under the boy’s skirt every other time. 

It was around 8pm on the Tuesday of Homecoming week and the two were laid in Dream’s room, basking in each others’ warmth and comfort after a tiring day of school and an even more tiring evening of cheer and football practice. Both their coaches had been working their asses off, in preparation for the Homecoming game this Friday; and with Dream as the school’s quarterback and George as the cheer team’s newest and greatest spotter, it was easy to say they barely caught a break. 

Dream suddenly shifted awkwardly, sitting up, making George slip from his chest. George sat up, facing Dream with a puzzled look. 

“What’s up, Dream?” One look into George’s brown, doe-eyed stare was enough for him to change his mind, anxiety taking over his body.

“It-it’s nothing. Never mind, let’s just go back to cuddling,” Dream said, a look of nervous uncertainty plastered on his face. George could tell his boyfriend was lying, or at the very least, withholding something. 

“Clay...baby. I can tell something is on your mind, just tell me, please.” Dream flinches at George’s use of his real name and takes a shaky breath and grabs George’s hands in his own, trying to calm his frazzled nerves. 

“Y-you are right. There is something on my mind, something I’ve been thinking about for about a week now,” Clay says, looking anywhere in the room to avoid George’s brown eyes. Suddenly frightened by his boyfriend’s strange behaviour, George peels his hands from Dream’s, fidgeting with them in his lap nervously. 

“Are- If you are going to break up with me, please jus-just get it over with,” George whimpers as big, hot tears start streaming down his pink cheeks. Dream has ripped out of his nervous state by the sound of his boyfriend’s words and soft cries.

“WHAT!? George baby, no!” Dream gasps, feeling guilty that that’s what George was thinking. “Baby...look at me,” Clay says as he grabs George’s cheeks pulling his face to meet his own. 

“Why would you  _ ever  _ think that? That is not what this is about at all baby. I love you George, I am NOT breaking up with you!” Dream freezes,  _ did he, did he just say that? Oh God!  _ George sniffles, tears halting. 

“You...you what?” 

_ Well no turning back now Clay, game time! _ Dream thought to himself. Dream uses the pads of his thumbs to wipe George’s tears away and leans in, planting a soft kiss on George’s nose, cupid’s bow and then finally his lips.

“I said, I love you George. I fucking love you, you nerd!”

The smile from George that follows his words is the most beautiful and intoxicating thing Dream has ever seen, pretty proud of himself that it was him that made George smile like that. 

“I love you too!  _ God  _ Clay, I love you,” George finally replies, pecking about a million kisses all over Dream’s face before finally locking their lips. 

The kiss turned hot quickly, tongues and teeth clashed in a lustful battle for dominance, one that Dream inevitably won. Soon the two were back lying on the bed, George straddling Clay’s hips, hands tangled in the blonde’s shaggy locks. Dream’s grip on George’s hips tightens, making a whimper escape the smaller boy. After a few more minutes of making out, Dream pulls away, leaving the two with flushed cheeks, red lips and gasping for air.

“Georgie, baby. I  _ do _ love you but that is not what I wanted to talk to you about. It was something else, actually.”

“Oh, okay. Go on then.” George replied, small bubbles of anxiety forming in the pit of his stomach again. 

“Hey, baby, look at me, okay. Trust me, yeah?” Dream says, rubbing his hands up George’s thighs, trying to calm the smaller boy’s nerves. George nods, meeting his boyfriend’s gaze; the rough strokes of Dream’s hands doing their job to calm him.

“I-I think I want us to go public.” Dream finally says, “If you are okay with it of course!” He adds. George’s eyes grow wide with excitement. 

“I mean, I’m not certain when exactly, but soon! I’m tired of sneaking around and dodging Sap and Punz’s questions about; ‘who have you been spending all your time with, huh?’ and ‘who is the vacuum that leaves those marks all over your neck?’” Dream says, imitating his friend’s voices. George giggles at his boyfriend’s silly impressions.

“I’d absolutely love that Clay. I have been waiting to brag to Alex and Karl about you,” George says, leaning down to plant a kiss on Dream’s lips; and Dream flushes at the use of his real name. 

“Take your time though Dreamy, don’t rush yourself, I can be  _ very _ patient.” Dream nods in response, forever grateful for his amazing boyfriend. 

**~~~Friday Night: HOCO Football Game~~~**

George bit his lip and winced as he watched Dream’s best friend and the team’s best linebacker, Sapnap, get hit  _ really _ hard. When he didn’t get back up, the clock stopped, allowing Dream and the others to rush to him and help him limp off the field. 

As Sap was walked to the locker room, the team was left to deal with the outcome. The coach promptly called a timeout, their last of the game. With less than 30 seconds left in the game, their team was down by 3 points. This timeout was the cheer team’s last chance to pump up the crowd and cheer on the team. George was swiftly pulled onto the field, getting into position for their final, planned routine. 

As the whistle blew, signalling the end of the time out, George slowly made his way back to the cheer bench, eyes glued on Dream as he watched his boyfriend shake out his limbs to calm himself. 

Dream threw a glance towards George and George gave him a warm smile and a thumbs up back, earning a shaky smile from Dream. 

As the play started, Dream got the ball and ran towards the end zone. As he closed in, George stood, along with most of the crowd, and held his breath. Just when everyone thought he was in the clear, one of the other team’s defence headed straight for Dream. George closed his eyes and waited for the impactful thud, but all he heard was loud cheering. He opened his eyes, just in time to see Punz catch the pass from Dream and run the last few feet over the line. 

The crowd erupted in deafening cheers, blocking out the sound of the game ending buzzer. George jumped in the air, pompoms shaking crazily with excitement with the rest of his team. 

Dream slowly stood from his place on the ground, running over to Punz with the rest of his team, ecstatic at their win! 

As the crowd started to die down, George went back and sat down on the bench, watching his boyfriend from afar; he was getting congratulated for his game-winning pass. 

“You coming to change George?” Carra, a girl from his team, said.

“Go without me, I’ll be there in a minute.” George replied. 

“Okay,” Carra shrugged as she walked away with the rest of the team toward the locker rooms.

George sat silently and watched as the team dumped their Gatorade cooler on the coach, earning more cheers from the crowd behind him. As the team settled, George began to stand, grabbing his bag and walking toward his change room. Before he could get too far, he felt two strong and familiar hands wrap around his waist, pulling him back and spinning him around. 

Dream had George wrapped in a tight embrace, his face tucked into George’s neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent. George leaned up to run his lips over Dream’s earlobe.

“Dreamy, everyone can see us, your team...the whole school is in those stands.” 

“I don’t care Baby, I want to celebrate my win with the one I love,” Dream said as he leaned back to look George in the eyes. George’s breath hitched and tears started to well up in his eyes as he nodded at Dream’s statement, too lovestruck to speak.

Dream smiled wide before placing one hand on the back of George’s head, pulling in for a passionate kiss, out on the field for everyone to see. George pulls away from the kiss, looking into Dream’s bright green eyes.

“Clay...does this mean we can go to homecoming together?” Dream smiles, pretends to think for a minute and says,

“Of course Baby, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” George placed his hands around Dream’s neck, threading fingers into blonde hair, giving it a small tug and pulling the taller down into another hot kiss. Dream let out a whine, gripping George’s hip harder in response. 

“Is...is that George!?” A familiar voice said from the sidelines. 

“Of course it’s George, you Nimrod! Who else looks that hot in a cheer skirt?” Someone says in return. George can’t help but giggle, pulling away from the kiss as he laughs at his friends’ interaction. 

“Come meet my friends?” George asks, pleading eyes looking up at Dream.

“I would like nothing more, baby,” Dream responds, slipping his large hand into George’s smaller one.

The two boys walk over to where George’s friends stood, staring in shock. 

“This is Karl and Alex,” George says as he gestures to his two friends.

“Karl, Alex... this is-”

“We fucking know who the school’s star quarterback is George!” Alex says, “what we  _ would  _ like to know is why he is attached to your lips?” Alex questions.

“ _ And _ how long this has been going on,” Karl adds. 

“He’s my...my,” George cuts himself off, still uncertain on how Dream wanted to approach their relationship to the public.

“I’m his  _ boyfriend,  _ and we’ve been together for a month and a bit,” Dream finishes, giving George’s hand a reassuring squeeze. 

“BOYFRIEND!”

“A MONTH!” Karl and Alex say at the same time, overlapping each other’s words. George lets out a small chuckle at his friends, smiling at his favourite people in the world interacting with each other.

“I cannot believe you hid this from us for a fucking month.” Alex is still yelling. 

“Well I mean, he didn’t hide it that well, he comes over late and  _ covered _ in hickies all the time,” Karl laughs, “I mean I knew there was someone, or maybe a couple someones, but I  _ never  _ expected it to be Dream!” Karl finishes. 

Dream laughs and pulls George into his body closer. George looks up at his boyfriend, loving eyes and bright smile. 

“Ugh! Gross! Look at them Karl, they’re in love.” Alex and Karl make fake gagging noises before bursting into hysterical laughter. 

George just shakes his head at his best friends. A text tone is heard and Dream reaches into George’s backpack —where he keeps his phone during games— and pulls out his phone, responding to text before slipping it back in the bag. 

“You guys want to come to a party? Punz is throwing one to celebrate the win.” 

“Fuck yeah!” Alex yells, jumping into the air. 

“Your turn to meet  _ my _ friends Baby,” Dream says in George’s ear and George nods. 

“Let’s go get showered and changed then, we have a party to get to!” George says, grabbing Dream’s hand, walking them in the direction of the change rooms; Karl and Alex following close behind.

“How’d you two meet anyways?” Karl asks. George flushes a bright red and Dream coughs awkwardly. Alex and Karl share confused looks. 

“Let’s just say...we, uh...we met in the hallway.” Dream says.

**~~~Saturday Night: HOCO Dance~~~**

George had insisted that they arrive separately, wanting to surprise Dream with the outfit he spent 4 hours deciding on while on their discord call this afternoon —after picking Dream’s outfit as well. Dream stood by the drink table, surrounded by his teammates, answering questions, mostly about him and George as most of them were too drunk last night to remember specifics. 

Now Dream knew George knew how to dress and dress  _ well _ , but never in a million years was he expecting what just walked through the gym doors. 

There George was, walking through the set of double-doors, eyes already on Dream; walking his way, flanked by Alex and Karl. Dream couldn’t help but let his jaw drop at the sight of his perfect boyfriend all dressed up like he was.

He wore a long-sleeved, high-collared, sheer black shirt that allowed Dream to see his pale chest (and love bites marked up his neck). The shirt was tucked into a tight but flowy skirt that perfectly accentuated George’s slim waist and round ass. On his feet were his favourite platform shoes, the ones Dream had bought him just a bit ago for their one month. The shoes gave George about an extra two inches in height and made his slender legs look long and delicious. 

Dream was so entranced he missed how quickly George had walked over, finally snapping out of it as he felt slender arms loop themselves around Dream’s neck. 

“Hello Dreamy, I must say you are looking mighty handsome tonight,” George said, leaning in close to Dream’s ear.

“You- God George. I-I mean look at you...you are fucking gorgeous. S-so pretty for me,” Dream managed to stutter out, barely. 

“So...you like it?” George asks, mostly just to hear his boyfriend struggle to speak again, because he definitely already knew the answer to his question. 

“God Baby, yes. I lik-I love it!” George giggled at how flustered he had managed to make his boyfriend, because usually it was the other way around. 

A familiar slow-ish song came over the speakers, replacing the loud, thumping pop song. George briefly identified the song as ‘Time After Time’ by Cyndi Lauper before Dream interrupted his thoughts, reaching out a hand.

“Can I have this dance Baby?” George just nodded as he let the taller boy drag him into the heat of the dance floor; pulling him close, hands on his hips, swaying them together to the soft beat.

_ ‘After my picture fades and darkness has _

_ Turned to gray _

_ Watching through windows _

_ You're wondering if I'm okay _

_ Secrets stolen from deep inside (deep inside) _

_ And the drum beats out of time’ _

“You have no idea how in love with you I am Clay,” George whispers, removing his head from its place on Dream’s chest to look into his boyfriend’s shining green eyes, reflecting the room’s disco lights.

_ ‘If you're lost you can look and you will find me _

_ Time after time _

_ If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting _

_ Time after time’ _

“I think I have some idea, George,” Clay replied, bringing them together for a warm kiss. 

The two spent the rest of their night together; dancing with their friends to any upbeat song that came along, sweeping each other into tight embraces as slow songs played and just generally enjoying the fact they were out in the open, showing everyone around them how much they loved each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this got like 6000 hits (which is absolutely insane to me btw, thank y'all and I am glad you enjoyed)
> 
> Please feel free to post any prompts or requests in the comments, or anything really, I love reading them!
> 
> Check out my other works while you're here!
> 
> Love Y'all :)


End file.
